


Star Wars: The Blarting Spot

by NeuralNetworkDernan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (and that's not a joke), Gen, This Fic Brought To You By A Neural Network!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkDernan/pseuds/NeuralNetworkDernan
Summary: We fed the scripts of the originalStar Warsfilms to a home-made neural network and asked it to write us a new one. This is what happened.Artoo whistles a blarting spot at the cockpit.**LUKE**                         You make source off in the shadtassembled in his control panel.**LUKE**                         I think we's says to see a far anda little dright hand a good enter.Luke seems to be seen their bantaned. Leia appeers to reston the cockpit.**HAN**                         What are you doing all that?**BEN**                         I'm sorry!





	Star Wars: The Blarting Spot

**Author's Note:**

> In May of 2018, two friends studying computer science at university created a terrible monstrosity of neural network code, and they called it Dernan.
> 
> What you are about to read is the result of attempting to teach a neural network the _Star Wars_ movies. We fed Dernan several _Star Wars_ scripts, let him learn them over several hours, and then asked for more. Please note that Dernan, being a neural network, has no understanding of language, spelling, punctuation, or anything else. Everything that he writes is based on what he has seen. That being said, he really does try his best.
> 
> If you would like to learn more about Dernan or contact his creators, our email is mferlynn.dernan@gmail.com

Luke, in the 

deck footpain. The Rebels lift in its hide and retards his 

   spock.

   **EXT. CLOUD CITY - LANDING PLATFORM**

   **HAN** What, Chewie, here, who can tell 

it?

   **LANDO** (considerot to Leia)

The ship hits the door so the 

carnator has to peel on an ancient 

lastrasted as the first convidue 

stormtroopers and the battle 

interests and build to the pit, 

at him, and than stand with 

you won't be so restroin after 

you to tol. 

   Chewie brokes his been shrugely and rellaws him and strains.  Artoo 

   falls onto the platform to and hangs over the distance, but he lets out 

   off into the side of the chain and swings her hand out of the shaft 

   convicion.  Threepio sets out a hand on his bike, whispering and he beeps 

   from her.

   **EXT. HOTH - ICE PLAIN - SNOW TRENCH - DAY**

   Luke sleeps his contrill and chails to fire at the steer bare.

   **THREEPIO** Oh.  This is their binosaurs 

                         it off! Artoo, you said the part is 

                            going to be, but they're on the plasty 

                            bantle.

   **THREEPIO**                         Well, this lift of the Falcon begins 

                            and the one an elevator come and let 

                            here to find them. Our pit. I'm 

                            been in platfer. I've been rained 

                           it but you's gets to be an of a 

                            mission control probatory. I've 

                            need to be one twint to retront.  

                            You know what's the outer right? 

                            We're doomed, and me also spil to 

                            you are surriedde of alse fires 

                            a long.

   **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GRANT AREA - DUSK**

                  As Han sets up the disentely assage and spots A tree, and 

                  follows the Force, the sharplight gaves on a thick tentacl, 

                  between the two starship.  A smolder bridge as the stormtroopers 

                  take a much for the hiding green the stormtrooper, who statts 

                  his console across the speeder to be seen and she turns and 

                  swoves himself. The side of the small gate frag temmares something 

                  and speeds toward the office she. He starts to look at his 

                  hand and fires at a chew of his field for the ship.

   **TROOPER**                         You dad in the battle station.

   **LEIA**                         He didn't know how it is. That hill 

                            have beon and prepare to see a large 

                            stemble crew unsil it out.

                  Han and Lando alm throwg in a classel around them off his 

                  beam. The security gants space on a smoke strange room, 

                  and sends a big huge slamp far side of the control panel is 

                  seemed supplies, staring at the back of the contiduing transport.

   **THREEPIO**                         There and the door of the ship!

   **LUKE**                         He was a mestar to do two of the 

                            Sunderf side of this planet.

   **BEN**                         I can't believe he's been a dead 

                            compatter and still move in the 

                            boat and a startling has been 

                            assembled to sen a smollight from 

                            a learned body.

   **INT. REBEL BASE COMMAND HEATH**

                  The tools and the ligtted come toword Luke and his hand tous 

                  to answer the speeding shuddlessly attached to him.

   **HAN**                         This is the cell deal man.

   **HAN**                         His mouth hand to deal on the 

                            Ewoks and a second streak begins.

   **TARKIN**                         Yes, my Sayd.

   **BEN**                         And we hand so sput him.

   **LUKE**                         You did move a much far seen for the 

                            Dark Vader, who, we go about there 

                            a buster, we go. And any on the offire 

                            that stop the site of a strange 

                            cell strike.

   **TARKIN**                         A damaged horry steam elevated shit.

   **LUKE**                         You don't think they're being for

                            old men. Before your crins of 

                            sirea, a lot of trush. It's not 

                            tough to you stand? I'll be do te 

                            again. We gues to the good see the 

                            more strong in the side of the cockpit 

                            to hull the or the best mancut toward 

                            the freezing sharp.

   **LUKE**                         That's gives a who it too. All computer 

                            and the battle realyy is not about 

                            your spacessip eye. Help you, I 

                            could several stars that strap on the 

                            celar of that...

   **HAN**                         Threepio, would I fear houre.

   **LUKE**                         Why don't you wait to tim any 

                            stormtrooper?

   **HAN**                         I thought I day hope we're going to 

                            take it about a fighter in fast sound 

                            of that's a small great to have 

                            going to have a shrond. Time we 

                            several tentacle. And it's a blaster 

                            and we've got it out...

                  Ben smells showling and flies down the ramp. Han and Luke react 

                  against the control panel and seem to head to be searcher 

                  and shit. He speaks and he dresses a moment.

   **THREEPIO**                         Well, I can see her. But I'm some 

                            sound, for a me servo, shut it is.

                  Artoo whistles a blarting spot at the cockpit.

   **LUKE**                         You make source off in the shadt 

                            assembled in his control panel.

   **LUKE**                         I think we's says to see a far and 

                            a little dright hand a good enter.

                  Luke seems to be seen their bantaned. Leia appeers to rest 

                  on the cockpit.

   **HAN**                         What are you doing all that?

   **BEN**                         I'm sorry!

   **THREEPIO**                         I can't get it! All right. Show, I 

                            wen't be trying to rest and beep 

                            the course after him... about a 

                            latter and companion.

   **LUKE**                         Well, sho interrapting what I said 

                            why I don't this tree that more 

                            and I will not go on to the last side 

  1. They're not secondy things and 



                            help the power of this place.

                  Bunker pulls him slowly to the langer of the shupt floor and 

                  suddenly defalls something from a hot section of smaller 

                  bik cannon beautif in the cick, then runs up the carnon of 

                  Hin ear hands and stops as a hand from the cracked ship. 

                  The balt shades inside the side of the battle, the bunker 

                  begins to ship but with a bottom that stop. He starts to get 

                  and seems to be to the single shaft and twisted bike 

                  in far. Leia tosses the spear and robots at the pars.

   **HAN**                         What's way thought!

   **LEIA**                             (to Luke)

                            Lando are me an inclestical hall, 

                            a door as he was just a special 

                            command or cannon remember a direct 

                            on that creator and sit for the 

                            Empire cared at the fight side of 

                            the forcasion for the communication.

   **HAN**                         Well, they're going to be so star 

                            back at this.

                  Luke is startling desperately a memarous computer stop.

   **BEN**                         The computer something stead explitit 

                            a lot of light and designed her in first 

                            in the middle of the station, they 

                            can be so now old form a bot betinet 

                            out of this park as the clot strings 

                            in for him. He's like. I'm not gonna 

                            with you, will you be safe.

   **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS**

                  Luke and Threepio run to an arm right and continue to start 

                  to him. He pulls a laugh as Chewie howls a big flees at 

                  the big transport.

   **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

                  Solo sits at his ship.

   **BEN**                         You're saying in the distance to 

                            look to take it and les a lot of 

                            moments. There's no legs on the 

                            stries in the distance to find 


End file.
